


Love Me Tender , Love Me Sweet.

by artifices (phanci)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Awkward Dates, Background Benny Lafitte, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coffee Shop Owner Dean Winchester, College Student Sam, Cute Lucifer, F/M, Florist Castiel, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Picnics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanci/pseuds/artifices
Summary: Dean Winchester can think of countless parallel universes where he's better off financially. Where he'd enjoy and live in the moment.  However, Dean decides, he'd rather stay in this very real one. Enjoy? Yes. To trade and prefer? Heck no. A baby brother popping in for cake, a happy get together and even friggin apple pie can't compare to the joy this reality with that dorky florist Castiel Novak brings. So, of course, Dean agrees to go to that flower field date with him and no he doesn't like Cas's flower crowns on his head shut up.





	Love Me Tender , Love Me Sweet.

_(Love me tender)_

_(Love me sweet)_

_(Never let me go.)_

 

Dean Winchester can think of countless parallel universes where he's better off financially. Where he'd enjoy and live in the moment.  However, Dean decides, he'd rather stay in this very real one. Enjoy? Yes. To trade and prefer? Heck no. He loves it here. He loves seeing his baby brother pop in, smiling, chatting after having a slice of a celebatory slice of black forest cake Dean insisted was on the house after a huge academic success. Leaving him feeling all the warmth and care he did years ago. He loves the oily and melting butter in some saucepan over medium and warm heat , stirred in white and brown sugar , salt , cinnamon and water and then bringing the syrup to a boil , stirring constantly to dissolve sugar , remove the warmth and continue the steps which would result in a glorious apple pie with hues of apple and cinnamon here and there , sinking in his lungs and drowning him in a state of bliss. However, most of these little things don't even seem to matter when it comes to Castiel Novak, the raven-haired florist opposite his own ''The Winchester Roastery.'' Castiel makes him feel like he's in pure bliss and safety yet sends electricity shooting down his veins with sparks of wonder and awe. Sam  _didn't_ care. He didn't care that his overly masculine brother turned into melting strawberry ice cream on the inside when a  _boy_ held him in arms in that awkward, inexperienced and affectionate manner. He made him smile so much and fuck chick flick moments. Dean loves him. Every storm Life threw him through was worth this stupid dork on his own, unaware of the world passing by and in a state of dreamy obliviousness and preoccupied in his own little utopia of soft smelling flowers, buzzing bees and of course the little gestures and proclamations made by them

( _You have made my whole life complete)_

_(And I love you so)_

Dean doesn't realise time flying away as the good ol 80s rock music purges through his own ass phone from god knows which century. What he does notice, is a generally stoic and composed jet blacked haired angel literally teleport in the cafe with the first word slipping out as the general ''Damn it Cas. There are people still around y'know. You could have called.'' followed by a new ''CAS DON'T TRY TO CHUG DOWN THE FRIGGIN CHEESECAKE.'', tugging the sleeve of his jumpy boyfriend. ''Dean,'' he goes again. The way he says his name is overflowing with admiration and fierce loyalty. Brimming with hope and comfort and goes straight into Dean's heart and taking over his senses with that familiar glow. ''Apologies Dean, but there's this new park that opened up that has the healthiest cherry blossoms ever since I and Gabriel took that trip to Japan two years ago and I've very much interested in going there.'' He spoke in a haunting and chill voice to which Dean chuckles, ''Cas, we've talked about this. Anywhere you want to go, anything you want to see. I'm down. Unless it's some hoe you're bringing to sleep with.'' The shorter boy proceeds to keep cheesecake platter down on the nearest empty table and only just opened his mouth when Dean's favourite lesbian came around. ''Dean!'' Charlie greets, making the 'ean' prominent. ''Oh and Castiel too. So who's this strawberry cheesecake going to?'' ''Gank some bitch or save it for Sammy. Nerd's showing up today at 4.'' ''Right on Dean-o!"' she smiles, picking up the dish from the old wooden brown table and rushing into the kitchen to pack it up nicely. Dean coughs and throws in his trademark smirk back at his ignored boyfriend ''Sorry bout that angel. Now, what were you saying about that date to that park?'' making the blood rush to his cheeks. ''I was intending for about 4 today but I see you have Sam coming and you haven't seen him because of those finals.'' Dean's brows furrowed and smoothened into a smile that always bloomed in the presence of Cas. ''He'll bring Jess over. Charlie's been whining on a day off, we can shorten the day and let her nerd out and rewatch that nerdy wizard boy movie while Sam and Jess do their thing with flowers and cake. Boom.''  He watches as Castiel shrinks like the introvert he is , ''Alright. I'll close up at 3:45 then. I love you.'' and brings in an expected hug. It tightens around Dean's body and he can't help but to pull his arms over Cas's waist too and even throw in a light kiss to his wavy and soft hair.

_(Love me tender)_

_(Love me true)_

_(All my dreams fulfilled.)_

Dean didn't need Cas's growl of confirmation of ''This seems to be the place..'' to know. Heck, the place was beautiful. Tiny late buds still closed shut and some blooming and the ones lightly paving the floor of the entire park. It feels soft and fresh under Dean's boots and his eyes would not stop travelling all over the park, taking in the soft and floral fragrance ending with a final closure of the cherry fruit. ''Are you coming?''

''Are you coming?'' Dean takes all it got not to make a dirty joke out of that because God forbid, Castiel is too happy and looks breathtakingly beautiful right now. His tan complexion brings out a faint smile tugging at his plush lips and his eyes are blue as the yesitscheesybutfuckit sky. It is clear and holds happiness, just not Dean's this time. Moments later Dean finds himself on the crumbling flowers under his ass and Castiel is there playing and throwing the blossoms up and down and scrambling like an overexcited child.

_(For my darling I love you)_

  
_(And I always will)_

A million _''Goddamn, it Cas, can you stop being adorable for two friggin seconds?_ '' runs through Dean's head over and over as he sees the ebony haired angel of his concentrated in the very serious art of poking strokes in the stems of flowers. His neck looked irresistibly soft and tender so of course, Dean directed his lips to it and nuzzled in, not even leaving a kiss but just burying his head and taking in the floral aroma which didn't come close to the beauty of the man just in the front of him. Then Castiel sighs and goes''And it is complete.'' Before Dean can process what's happening, there is a round weight on his head. He knows it is soft and somewhat feathery.  _Wait,_ Instint going at rocket speed, pulling back from the sweet flavour of Cas's neck,  he inquires''Cas did you put a friggin flower crown on my head?'' Castiel seems to be emotionally inappropriate with a content smile and still lingering in that dazed headspace ''Of course. Sam's right, you do seem insecure of your masculine energy.'' Dean mutters away a quiet ''Son of a bitch.'' and a more audible''Cas this isn't a tea party where we're gonna stick around with cookies and biscuits and tea and drink tea and..Cut the crap man!'' To which he finds slight hurt in the way Cas's body stiffens. ''C'mon man. I just-'' He finds himself tripping near a dead end of his words, so he blurts out something so unlike Dean, ''Make me all the flower crowns you want.'' lacing it with a genuine smile because well it's Cas. He was always truly happy around him.

 _(_ _Love me tender)_

_(Love me long)_

  
_(Take me to your heart, )_

_(For it's there that I belong.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Supernatural. Prompt from http://morbidfinwe.tumblr.com/post/138112698931/otpmusings-imagine-your-otp-sitting-in-a-flower . Title and song lyrics from Love Me Tender by Elvis Presley. Sorry if it's a bit OOC ahhh thanks for reading.


End file.
